Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times -0.15 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{2}{4} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ -0.15 = -\dfrac{1.5}{10} = -\dfrac{3}{20} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{3}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{3}{20} } = \dfrac{1 \times -3 } {2 \times 20 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{3}{20} } = -\dfrac{3}{40} $